Artists can use software to create musical arrangements. This software can be implemented on a computer to allow an artist to write, record, edit, and mix musical arrangements. Typically, such software can allow the artist to arrange files on musical tracks in a musical arrangement. A computer that includes the software can be referred to as a digital audio workstation (DAW). TheDAW can display a graphical user interface (GUI) to allow a user to manipulate files on tracks. The DAW can display each element of a musical arrangement, such as a guitar, microphone, or drums, on separate tracks. For example, a user may create a musical arrangement with a guitar on a first track, a piano on a second track, and vocals on a third track. The DAW can further break down an instrument into multiple tracks. For example, a drum kit can be broken into multiple tracks with the snare, kick drum, and hi-hat each having its own track. By placing each element on a separate track a user is able to manipulate a single track, without affecting the other tracks. For example, a user can adjust the volume or pan of the guitar track, without affecting the piano track or vocal track. As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, using the GUI, a user can apply different effects to a track within a musical arrangement. For example, volume, pan, compression, distortion, equalization, delay, and reverb are some of the effects that can be applied to a track.
Typically, a DAW works with two main types of files: MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) files and audio files. MIDI is an industry-standard protocol that enables electronic musical instruments, such as keyboard controllers, computers, and other electronic equipment, to communicate, control, and synchronize with each other. MIDI does not transmit an audio signal or media, but rather transmits “event messages” such as the pitch and intensity of musical notes to play, control signals for parameters such as volume, vibrato and panning, cues, and clock signals to set the tempo. As an electronic protocol, MIDI is notable for its widespread adoption throughout the industry.
An ability to read or write music may not be required to compose music. However, the recordation and communication of a musical arrangement in the form of a musical score is desirable. Such a score enables subsequent performances by the composer or by other musicians. A well-crafted and detailed score can communicate information including, but not limited to pitches, timings, volumes, and techniques. Without a well-crafted and detailed score, the musical techniques and innovations underlying an arrangement may be lost and unrepeatable. A musical score can be in any form, including classical musical notation, sheet music, and string-instrument tablature. The score can be used as a record of, a guide to, or a means to perform, a piece of music. Although it does not take the place of the sound of a performed work, sheet music can be studied to create a performance and to elucidate aspects of the music that may not be obvious from mere listening. A need exists, therefore, for a system and method that would enable musicians to create musical scores. It would be desirable to implement such a system and method into a DAW.